SI Chloé
by YllkaYin
Summary: Chloé self Insert. Warning: SI!Chloé will change the story in a way you never imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**1\. Babyhood**

It took her a while to understand what was going on.

The last thing she remembered was sitting at the back of the bus on her way to work when suddenly the bus was spinning out of control before being knocked over the bridge. The panic as salt water slowly drowned everyone before herself and then darkness was all she knew.

Sometimes she could make out voices beyond the dark, sometimes yelling and stuttering apologies.

She didn't know how long she was trapped before it happened. Suddenly the darkness enclosed on her, choked her and pushed her.

And then she was being held. By what she didn't know, her vision was too blurry.

Never before had she felt so weak and vulnerable. She didn't have much control over her body and she almost immediately fell asleep.

Between crying, eating, pooping and her vision slowly clearing up, a month had past before she realized what had happened.

She was a baby again. Somehow, someway she had been given another life.

It took her longer to fully grasp her situation and realize exactly who she had been reincarnated into.

Chloé Bourgeois.

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

It explained the parental neglect and various caretakers that took care of her. At first she thought she was an orphan, but her room was much too glamorous for that.

At least her room wasn't the typical pink room for little girls. Because she hated pink. It actually had style.

It made sense now that she knew she was the daughter of fashion designer, Audrey Bourgeois and the Mayor. She was living in Le Grand Paris.

Being a baby was boring.

Chloé twisted her tiny body around in her crib and ignored the boring toys hanging off the arch.

She tried to stand up, but her undeveloped limbs couldn't support herself yet. She huffed and pouted when she failed yet again to get up.

"Chloé dear."

Her eyes immediately snapped to the person who said her new name.

There were very few constants in her new life and it was almost never the same people.

The butler guy, Jean, who seamed to genuinely like her and took care of her needs along with the nanny Lia, were the ones she saw and liked the most.

Her parents, as expected from what she saw of the original Chloé's relationship with them in canon, were the ones she saw the least.

But this time, it was her so called Mother who came to talk to her. Which was rare. This is only the seventh time she's shown herself to Chloé in the last six months.

Audrey didn't have a maternal bone in her body. And Chloé suspected the woman never actually wanted to deal with children even if they were her own or got over the fact that babies were more gross than cute in their early days.

It was more than okay. Chloé already had an awesome Mom from her previous life and didn't want someone else to replace her. This distant relationship with Audrey actually suited her. Audrey treated her like a mini adult which she actually prefered to being baby talked to.

But oh how she understood why the original Chloé was messed up if this was her childhood.

Audrey leaned over her daughter's crib to look at her with a critical eye.

The woman was clearly extremely difficult to please but Chloé had gathered that Audrey actually did care about her in her own way.

Chloé blinked back at her expectantly as if to say, 'what do you want?'

"Yes. You'd be perfect."

Perfect? For what?

Then for the first time as far as Chloé knew, Audrey picked her up. It was uncomfortable at first before she was adjusted to one arm.

Chloé eyed her warily.

"You're going to model for an old friend of mine."

Oh. She wasn't expecting this.

Chloé could only stare stunned as a miniature version of Adrien Agreste cooed at her with a bright smile.

Inside, she melted, he was the cutest cinnamon bun to ever grace the Earth. Not only that, but she was actually sitting across from the one half of her ship. Fangirling doesn't even begin to describe her feelings. If she was a young adult again she would sweep him up in her arms and never let him go.

But since she was the same age as the adorable thing across from her...

Emelie Agreste stood off to the side next to the cameraman with Audrey.

She watched with mild shock as little Chloé ignored the building blocks in front of her and reached for a puzzle meant to teach kids the alphabet and proceeded to tutor Adrien how to say each letter.

The cameras clicked off in a wild frenzy.

She turned uncertainly to Audrey.

"Your daughter is very..."

Audrey scowled, "what? Spit it out."

"Advanced? She doesn't act like a baby. There's nothing wrong with it! Maybe you should have her tested. She is definitely a genius."

Audrey looked with sharper eyes at Chloé as an idea formed in her head. "Maybe I will."

 **So yeah. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Toddlerhood**

* * *

Lia gently combed her fingers through the little girl's blonde ponytail as they waited for their turn.

The woman must have felt her nerves, Chloé thought, even though she tried so hard to hide it from her position on Lia's lap.

The waiting room is almost empty except for the emo looking teenage boy sitting across from her glaring intensely at nothing.

Chloé spotted bandages on his wrists and immediately turned her head away in discomfort. She focused her thoughts on the matter at hand.

The results from her aptitude tests would cement her future. Chloé wasn't blind to Audrey's ulterior motives to molding her supposed talents, and to be honest she was interested to learn.

In her old life, she didn't have the financial support or time to study further after high school or explore any talents she may have.

Not to say that she would be pursue that now at her current age. She could be patient this time around.

For all Audrey lacked as a Mother, she definetly didn't lack as a benefactor.

Having someone invested in her like this was a first for her and she would definetly milk the opportunity for all it was worth.

Being labeled as a child genius wasn't the worst thing in the world even if it wasn't exactly true.

Though, she was still debating with herself whether she could be considered a child or not.

She had the body of a child. That included the level of development that still needed to happen.

At times her inner self did not correlate with her outer self. She was embarrassed to say that she had threw multiple tantrums and cried for no reason at all in the last year.

In the end she concluded that she is only adult in spirit. The rest of her, emotions and body is child.

The main problem was the media, between her parents' professions and her play dates with Adrien, she has been the subject in many conversations. The next possible 'genius' to leave her mark on the world.

At one and a half years old, her mature manners and developed speech managed to leave an impression wherever she went.

It had been amusing at first, the expression on their people's faces were priceless and should have been framed on the wall.

Then came the stares. People began to give her these looks. As if they could tell that there was something off about her. It was these stares that made her feel like an imposter.

Hence her nervousness. Chloé held back a lot in the aptitude test for obvious reasons. She didn't want anyone to think she was anything else but the child she appeared.

"Chloé Bourgeois?"

Chloé looked up to see the stereotypical shrink that was her aptitude tester, she forgot his name, wave at her to come inside his office.

Swallowing down her nerves, she locked her arms around Lia and allowed her to carry her into the office.

"Please, have a seat."

They sat down on a comfy mint chaise across from the office desk.

"Good afternoon Chloe, and miss?" the shrink looked at Lia questioningly.

"Lia Titus, I'm Chloe's nanny."

The shrink nodded then turned to Chloé, "how are you feeling?"

She decided to be as honest as possible, "nervous."

"Why?"

"This is a big thing isn't it? What if I do something wrong?"

The shrink smiled kindly at her, "it's going to be okay. There is no wrong answer here. I must say, you have shocked my colleagues and I. We've never seen or heard of one as young as yourself show such development so fast."

"What will that mean for Chloé?" Lia asked, looking down at Chloé with concern.

The Shrink sighed, "at this point, the only problem I foresee is that Chloé may not ever be able to relate with her age group. She can only grow more advanced from here on out. She'll need the support of her loved ones. On the other hand, with the correct tutors, the sky is the limit. She could become anything she set her mind to."

* * *

Eleven.

They measured her intellect at eleven years old.

Exactly half of her real age.

Chloé sighed and curled up on the center of her bed while snacking on the chocolate butler Jean had given her. Lia must have told him that she wasn't feeling well.

It could have been worse, Chloé decided, they could have found out that she was mentally twenty two and then what?

Nothing good.

Oh and did she mention that she was in the past?

She died in 2018.

It's 2004 now.

Facebook literally came out last month.

There aren't any smartphones or tablets and right now most tech in general, in her opinion, was crap.

For some reason, her Father deemed that she was ready for her first cell phone. At one and a half years old! It was an LG VX6100. A standard early 2000's flip phone. She forgot that these even existed. She didn't even leave the Grand Paris hotel by herself yet. Why did she need one?

She guessed this was her Dad's way of showing her affection. Buying her stuff. Or he was just acknowledging her mental age. Who knows? She wasn't going to complain, but she missed her galaxy smartphone. She was accustomed to touch screens. Not this... thing.

Chloé buried her face in her pillow.

"Mademoiselle?"

Chloé looked up to see Jean standing silently by her bedside. She often joked in her head that he could be a spy if he wanted. She didn't even hear him enter her room. The man had the ability to pop out of nowhere.

"What is it?"

"Adrien just arrived for his play date with his Mother. I can send them away if you'd rather not have company."

"No no. Don't. I wanna see him."

She ran out of her room into the lounge.

"Adrien!"

"Chloé!"

They two toddlers hugged each other tightly.

Chloé pulled away to wave at Emelie watching them with a sparkle in her eye, "Hi, aunty Emelie."

"Hi, Chloé. I'll be back in an hour before dinner to pick him up. Take care of him for me?"

"I will!"

Emelie picked Adrien up to snuggle and kiss, "Mommy will be back soon. Have fun you two!"

When Emelie left, Chloé took Adrien's hand, "let's go to my room. Lia will bring us food later."

Adrien smiled at her, "kay. What game do ya wanna pway?

* * *

 **More Chloé and Adrien friendship development in the next chapter.**

 **Thanks for the support you guys. What do you think of this chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. Childhood**

* * *

They were four years old and the best of friends. Besides when they both modeled for Adrien's Father, they had play dates whenever possible.

Adrien had started to view Chloé as somewhat of an older sister even though they were the same age.

He noticed that she was smarter than himself and other kids their age and acted like one of the adults.

Today was one of the days they spent playing, eating and working on Adrien's reading and writing as usual.

The little blonde girl knew that Adrien was a smart kid who was curious about the world and how it worked.

So to keep him interested, they took turns reading 'did you know?' facts. He became eager to read after that.

"Did you know," Chloé started to say, "that the universe tastes like raspberries. Because they have the same compounds."

Adrien giggled although he didn't understand the last part but got the gist of it. He read his own card much slower than her because she taught him to pronounce them in his head first, "did you know that... like fingerprints... eberywons haz... their own... tongueprint."

It went on like this for some time before Jean interrupted them.

"Mademoiselle, Madame Agreste has come to pick Adrien up."

"Okay, thanks Jean."

They both went to meet Emelie. When the woman was close enough, Chloé stopped in her tracks and stared.

There is a Peacock broach on Emelie's blouse.

Was that what she thought it was?

Oblivious to Chloé's appraisal, the blonde woman bent down to pick Adrien up before kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey sweetie! Did you have fun?"

"Mom, I always have fun here," Adrien giggled.

Chloé smiled at them. It was nice to see.

"Hey aunt Emelie. Cool broach."

Emelie fidgeted slightly, "ah yes. Thank you Chloé. A friend of mine got it for me from overseas."

Adrien started to sneeze. Again. And again.

"Oh dear. Adrien we need to get you home. Bye Chloé."

Chloé watched them leave with sharper eyes.

Adrien was allergic to feathers wasn't he? And Duusu was a bird Kwami.

Interesting.

* * *

Over the years, Chloé was used to confounding her tutors by now.

She seemingly took to the foreign English language like a fish to water, but had trouble with her home language and Mandarin.

It was insisted that she learn a musical instrument and chose the Violin. She wasn't bad at it. With practice she could become above average.

After Adrien expressed an interest in learning fencing like his Father, Chloé thought it would be good if she also learned a similar art to defend herself. She chose Krav Maga and much to everyone's surprise, she was good at it.

She deliberately overachieved in Math, but took a snails pace in her other subjects so that she wouldn't skip any grades.

Chloé also decided that she wouldn't go to public school until Adrien did. It's not like she needed to go anyway.

Yesterday, Chloé turned seven years old. Her birthday party wasn't that big of a deal. She spent the day with the Agrestes since her Mother was on a business trip to New York and her Father too busy. But aside from the diamond bracelet, her Father did give her a useful gift.

A no limits black credit card.

Holy crap.

She didn't even know where to start using it.

Chloé didn't need much and the Grand Paris Hotel had many luxury facilities free of charge to her. She was used to living frugally in her old life, only buying what she needed and saving what she could.

She loved the opportunities and comfort her new life gave her but her sudden wealth most of the time made her uncomfortable. All the times her Mother took her shopping it always felt like such a waste of money.

Audrey could spend thousands in a day on inconsequential items and not blink an eye while Chloe chose a few items a week just to change her wardrobe every now and then.

Another thing was the freedom she was granted. Up until last week, Chloé wasn't allowed out of her home except to be driven to her Krav Maga lessons or her play dates with Adrien.

It was frustrating beyond words, because she was born in Paris, a place that she always wanted to visit, and couldn't explore. So Chloé did something she hadn't done since she was a toddler, she threw a tantrum and demanded that she be let out to explore.

It worked. Her Father gave in and she was introduced to her bodyguard, James, a tall bear of a man in a crisp black suit. He was an African American man in his late twenties raised in Washington and moved to France when he was a teenager and eventually entered the military force soon after.

Chloé didn't like the idea of being followed everywhere. She dearly missed her independence but knew that this was necessary for her safety. Her parents were high profile and have pissed off a lot of people.

Not to mention that Chloé and Adrien were becoming popular. Both of them have been modeling since before they could walk and now that they were nearing the age where kids were becoming more and more aware of what they wore, they have started garnering fans.

Annoying, obsessive fans. Gods they were only seven people!

So Chloé would suck it up because it was better to be safe than sorry.

James took his job seriously and was nice enough to her if but a tad aloof. He seemed to show some interest in her advanced development though and would give her some tips after Krav Maga class.

Paris was beautiful.

The next month was spent exploring the streets of Paris while her trusty Men-in-Black lookalike followed her.

Then she found what she was looking for. A tasteful looking Asian style store three blocks away from her home. A black board was put outside with chalk writing that said:

Master Fu's Alternative Chinese Healing Pallor.

Chloé's lips pulled upwards in a mischievous smirk.

* * *

 **Guess who's messing with the time line in the next chapter?**


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. Change is Better**

* * *

Chloé carefully stepped into Master Fu's shop and looked around.

The interior was decorated with a Chinese theme. Paintings of mountains, Mandarin characters, Ying Yang symbols, and dragons against the walls on large scrolls. The smell of essential oils in the air induced a calming exotic atmosphere. Instrumental music played in the background from an ipod docking station.

Behind the counter, stood a short elderly man with a familiar hawaiian shirt.

"Welcome young lady. I am Master Fu. How can I help you?" He asked.

"Hi sir, I'm Chloé. I came here to talk to you."

Master Fu stared at her for a moment and gave her this mysterious all knowing closed eyed smile before making his way around the counter, "alright. Would you like some green tea? I have some freshly brewed in the treatment room."

Chloé shrugged, "eh, why not?"

She followed Master Fu to the treatment room in the back of the shop. When she saw the Miracle box disguised as a phonograph she had to wonder why it wasn't hidden away. Sure, the best hiding place may be in plain sight but it wouldn't stop a robber from snatching the thing.

In the middle of the room, a traditional tea set sat on a small low table in front of a mat. Chloé followed Master Fu's example and sat crossed legged on the mat beside him.

He poured tea for them and handed her a cup before taking a sip of his own. "So tell me, what ails you?"

What Chloé said next made the normally composed man choke on his tea and gape at her in astonishment.

"Nothing much. Just that I remember my previous life wherein this world is a kids TV show about two oblivious teenagers who you, the guardian, gave the Ladybug and Chat Miraculous to. Not to mention that the original Chloé was a real piece of work with few redeemable qualities. Not that I blame her. Her family life wasn't great. Hell, I would have had problems if I wasn't preprogrammed and so well adjusted. Here is the irritating part, Chat likes Ladybug, but Ladybug keeps rejecting him for his civilian self because of the secret identity thing. By the way, could you not do that? Honestly, I think there is absolutely no harm in them knowing from the start. Promotes teamwork and all that. It's not like they don't have the time to get to know everything about each other. They are just kids for pete's sake. A healthy relationship can't be built on lies you know. It's not like Papillon is clairvoyant. Or is he? I always wondered how he selected his Akuma victims. Statistically, there has to be hundreds of people having a crappy day in Paris right? Oh and Papillon creates the weirdest supervillians. The mime guy has to be my favorite. Oh hi Wayzz, you're so cute!" Chloé finished her rant when the turtle Kwami came out of his hiding spot.

"Master! We have a reincarnated soul among us," Wayzz said, looking just as bug eyed as Fu who was trying not to choke to death.

Chloé moved behind him and gave him three hard slaps between his shoulder blades making him cough out a glob of tea. Chloé wrinkled her nose, "You okay old man? I forgot that you're one hundred and eighty. I didn't mean to almost kill you."

"W...who? Wwww...ha...t? Ho...w?" Master stuttered incoherently while rubbing his chest.

"Ah. No idea exactly. One moment I'm drowning, next thing I'm reborn. I'm not really all that religious, but since Kwami's exist in this world I'm going to guess magic or some kind of higher power? Who knows? But now that I think about it, it feels more like an effect than a cause. Sorry, I'm rambling. I've waited years to get this off my chest," Chloé looks away and twirls her hair around her fingers feeling embarrassed to have dominated the conversation for the last few minute.

"Take a sip of tea," Master Fu instructed and waited for her to do just that before he continued, "You are from a different world. This is a highly unusual occurrence. Wayzz, have any of the Kwami encountered this before?"

"Possibly. I would have to meet with them. We might not get much from the others though. Because of the owner confidentiality but it's worth a try."

"Oh!"

Wayzz and Master Fu both turned to Chloé who looked like she finally understood the universe.

"That's it! I remember reading that comic thingy where you explained to Ladybug how Kwami's exist."

Master Fu felt momentarily gobsmacked with the sudden realization that Chloé knew future events, before he feebly gestured for her to continue.

"What if, when I was reincarnated, a Kwami of Reincarnation was born? Or even before me, one already existed?"

Master Fu blinks, "That is entirely possible. No, it's certain. The Kwami that are bound to the Miraculous are certainly not the only ones in existence," he then took a moment to think deeply in silence before his eyes widened, "are you saying?"

"Yes! The Kwami of Reincarnation must have brought me here. Now the question is why? I mean, in my old world, the show isn't even completed, last episode I saw was the Cameleon one which was only the first episode of season three," Chloé gasped and jumped to her feet in horror," I'll never know how the reveal was supposed to happen. NOOOO!"

"Calm down," Master Fu said sharply. He was already completely out his depth and blindsided. He didn't need her to lose it too.

"Sorry," Chloé sank to her knees, "but you gotta understand, the reveal is like the only reason I watch the show. The Zag team has been teasing us for almost three years."

"I'm going to pretend I understand what you're saying. Now, we need to address this."

"Chloé," Wayzz said, his tone serious, "we Kwami do not use our powers for no reason," Chloé coughed knowingly, "with the exception of Plagg, but he was special and uncontrollable before he met Tikki. I do not know much of when Reincarnation began so it is difficult to judge why this Kwami has done this."

"Really? It's pretty clear to me now."

"And what do you think Chloé?" Master Fu asked.

Chloé smirked mischievously and shrugged. "Why else than to change what is to come. The timeline has already taken a much different course with me here. And I am in a position to influence many."

* * *

 **So yeah. I tried my best to give a plausible explanation for her existence.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


End file.
